


The Legend is True

by Wreck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Hale, Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: “I want you to bite me,” Stiles said, striding into Peter’s apartment and slamming the door behind him.These days, Stiles barging in and making unusual pronouncements was not uncommon, so Peter didn’t even look up from his book.“You wantthebite?” Peter asked drily.Stiles placed his hand on the top of Peter’s book and pressed it down. Peter allowed his arms to be lowered and looked up at Stiles curiously.“No. I want you tobiteme,” Stiles repeated.





	The Legend is True

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a few days late for day one of Steter Week 2018, but I'm just stoked I finished something! And, hell, maybe I'll even write some more. 
> 
> So, day 1: Alpha Peter. I was going a different direction, then I somehow got obsessed with Stiles being obsessed with werewolf fangs and, well, here we are. 
> 
> Un Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_I like your fangs and you like mine too_   
_I like your fangs and you like mine too_   
_That bite is legend_   
_And the legend is true_

–The Aquabats, The Legend is True

* * *

 

 

“I want you to bite me,” Stiles said, striding into Peter’s apartment and slamming the door behind him.

These days, Stiles barging in and making unusual pronouncements was not uncommon, so Peter didn’t even look up from his book.

“You want _the_ bite?” Peter asked drily.

Stiles placed his hand on the top of Peter’s book and pressed it down. Peter allowed his arms to be lowered and looked up at Stiles curiously.

“No. I want you to _bite_ me,” Stiles repeated.

Peter looked up, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of Stiles’ arousal.

Peter smirked, “Oh really? And where do you want me to bite you?”

Stiles sucked in a breath, his pulse skyrocketing.

The first time he had hooked up with someone in college who had used their teeth during sex, Stiles had come so hard he almost blacked out. He had been chasing that feeling ever since, but nothing had come as close as that first encounter. Then one night while masturbating, his mind flashed back to that night, all those years ago, when Peter held his wrist to his mouth and there it was––the blinding orgasm that Stiles had been craving.

Only, now he couldn’t stop thinking about it all of it: werewolf fangs, pressure on his skin, and Peter’s glowing eyes.

“Anywhere,” Stiles breathed.

Peter stood up, and tilted Stiles’ face towards his, then leaned down to whisper into his ear. “You know that I’m an alpha, Stiles. You know that if we do this, I might lose control and accidentally turn you.”

A shudder ran through Stiles. “Oh god.”

Peter smirked again as another wave of arousal poured off Stiles. “Does that excite you, Stiles? The chance that this could go so, so wrong?”

“Yeah,” he whispered and then gasped as Peter grazed his teeth against Stiles’ neck. He arched back, exposing more of his neck and clinging to Peter like his life depended on it.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Peter nearly purred, “if I had known, we could have done this ages ago.”

Stiles let out a small whimper, then launched himself at Peter’s mouth, kissing desperately. Peter opened his mouth and Stiles’ tongue immediately slid in and found Peter’s teeth. Peter let out a low, deep growl as he let his fangs drop, and then shuddered as Stiles’ tongue licked at his gums and down to the point of his fangs.

Peter grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and pulled him back. “Naked, now,” he demanded.

“Right,” Stiles mumbled, scrambling out of his clothes. When he finally stood there naked, he suddenly froze; Peter had also disrobed and stood equally naked before Stiles.

Stiles had seen Peter naked before. He’d seen the whole pack naked more times than he could count. But this was different. Now there was intent, and desire. And now Peter had an impressive erection. Stiles took in the site and unconsciously licked his lips.  

Meanwhile, Peter was taking in the full expanse of Stiles’ naked, mole-dotted skin, and mentally cataloguing all the places that would look particularly good with bite marks and bruises.

“Come here,” Peter said softly, holding out his hand.

Stiles took the few steps back to meet Peter. He was now taller than Peter, but Peter was broader, and undeniably stronger; it made Stiles still feel smaller, more vulnerable.

“Look at you,” Peter said, sliding his mouth across Stiles’ collarbones. “So much flawless skin for me to play with. You’ll look exquisite once I’m done with you. Now lay down on the couch, and tell me, where do you want me to start?” He asked with the smallest nip at Stiles’ shoulder.

“Oh god,” Stiles said as he somehow managed to step back and find the couch. He grabbed at his own hardon, squeezing the base and taking a few calming breaths. “Anywhere, just please. Please, do it.”

“What did I do to deserve a beautiful, naked, begging boy?” Peter asked, giving himself a few good strokes before dropping to his knees. “Now, you’ll have to lay as still as possible. You wouldn’t want me to lose control, would you?”

Stiles shook his head then squealed and tried not to flail as the first graze of Peter’s teeth touched his calf, just above his ankle.

“Shhh,” Peter said, then grazed his teeth up Stiles’ leg, and finally pressing them into the flesh of his inner thigh.

Stiles shuddered and Peter could smell the precum dripping out of him. Peter moved to the other side and repeated the nip, and once again, Stiles shuddered but otherwise remind still.

Peter then made his way slowly up Stiles’ stomach and chest, leaving tiny bites and bruises in his wake. And the more Stiles responded, the more turned on Peter got. It wasn’t just Stiles’ noises; he was partially shifted, and his alpha fangs could cause real damage, but using them in this way… his cock throbbed as he grazed them across Stiles’ clavicle.

“You have no idea what you look like right now,” Peter said, his head finally level with Stiles’ again. “You are so open and inviting right now. I could do anything to do. I could fuck you, or leave you here. I could bury my fangs into your shoulder and give you the bite. You would be helpless to stop me. I bet you’d even orgasm as you turned,” Peter continued, whispering between tiny bites.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Stiles repeated over and over.

And then Peter bit. Not hard enough to turn Stiles, but hard enough to draw blood and to leave fang marks in the meat of Stiles’ shoulder for days. Peter bit and Stiles arched back and came, cock untouched.

Peter sat back on his heels, looking down at Stiles who was still shuddering through his orgasm, cum splattered across his stomach and chest, plus racing in his chest.

“You’re stunning like this,” Peter said, stroking his cock. “There are so many things I want to do to you, Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at him with dazed eyes, contentment and desire pouring off him, and that’s all it took. Peter came, adding his own load to the mess on Stiles’ chest. He ran his fingers though the cum, then slid his fingers into Stile’s mouth. Stiles hummed around his fingers, then reached up and pulled Peter down to kiss him again.

“Thank you,” he said against Peter’s mouth.

“Anytime,” Peter said.

When they pulled away a few minutes later, Stiles gingerly touched all the bite marks across his body.

“Don’t worry. None of them are deep enough to cause any damage,” Peter reassured him.

Stiles smiled, “Seriously, that was amazing.”

“If you think that was amazing, I can’t wait to see how you react when I bite you while inside of you,” Peter said with a predatory grin.

Stiles yawned. “Wake me up in an hour, and we’ll find out.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: endlessmeg.tumblr.com


End file.
